Red Hood gang
The Red Hood gang is the name of a criminal gang. History Red Hood Gang I (the maker of the identity) in the hood.]] During a bank robbery, one of the robbers, Gus Floyd, brought a red cloth mask, instead of a regular ski mask like the rest of his crew. With it on, Floyd had good luck, with a security guard missing him while attempting to shoot him several times, and then escaping from the GCPD. The media later dubs the crew the "Red Hood gang", with Floyd getting the idea that whoever wears the hood should be the leader, promoting Clyde Destro to kill him. Desto then becomes the leader, taking on the Red Hood mantle and puts Floyd inside their refrigerator of Kleg's Auto. Shortly after, they commit another robbery, performing the same process as the last heist. Meanwhile, Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock manage to catch the gang and with the help of a witness, finding out that Destro was the one that killed Floyd to become the new leader. Bullock and Gordon then release him, so Destro could lead them back to the rest of the gang. At Destro's apartment, a member of the gang, Trope, shows up and shoots Destro for the Red Hood mask, to wear in front of his girlfriend, so she would see that he wasn't a loser. Gordon and Bullock then Destro dying in his apartment. The remaining members of the gang attempt to commit but are ambushed by the police. All members are shot in the ensuing gunfight. However, when the cops aren't looking, a kid picks up the Red Hood mask and mimics a gunshot at them. Red Hood Gang II A new version of the Red Hood Gang is secretly formed by Butch Gilzean as their secret benefactor where they use an abandoned detergent factory. They crash Mayor Oswald Cobblepot's press conference and break the statue of Gertrud Kapelput before escaping. Harvey Bullock told Nathaniel Barnes that the Red Hood Gang ditched their truck at the The Narrows. In order to lure the Red Hood Gang, Oswald tells Barbara Kean, Tommy Bones, Victor Zsasz, and those on Cobblepot's side that he will hold a party at The Sirens. He also tells his men to find the Red Hood Gang and have their leader's head on a spike by nightfall. Gilzean meets with the Red Hood Gang telling them that they got work to do. The Red Hood Gang later destroy a bus with gasoline with a priest getting caught in the explosion. As Gilzean starts giving the Red Hood Gang their disguises for the party at the Sirens, their meeting is crashed by Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan after getting the answers of their hideout from the Ballistic Bomber upon the discovery that the grenades that the Red Hood Gang used were purchased from The Merc. Nygma figures out where the Red Hood Gang is hiding. Following a "chat" with Barbara and Tabitha, Gilzean goes to warn the Red Hood Gang that Cobblepot is on his way and they'd better get out of dodge. Their leader states that they want their pay day. To avoid Cobblepot finding out that he was in league with the Red Hood Gang, Butch ends up using his Thompson Submachine Gun to kill the Red Hood Gang upon the arrival of Cobblepot's group. Cobblepot tells the press that the Red Hood Gang is no more and that Gilzean killed them off. At Cobblepot's party at The Sirens, Nygma sets Gilzean up as the true leader of the Red Hood Gang and gave him fake bullets. Members Red Hood Gang I * Gus Floyd (original Red Hood, deceased) * Clyde Destro (second Red Hood) * Trope (third Red Hood, deceased) * Regan (deceased) * Haskins (deceased) Red Hood Gang II * Butch Gilzean (benefactor, deceased) * Unnamed Red Hood Gang Leader (leader, deceased) * Unnamed Red Hood Gang member (deceased) * Unnamed Red Hood Gang member (deceased) * Unnamed Red Hood Gang member (deceased) * Unnamed Red Hood Gang member (deceased) * Unnamed Red Hood Gang member (deceased) Appearances Season 2 * Season 3 * * * }} Trivia * The Red Hood Gang appeared in Batman Vol. 2 #0 as part of The New 52. They were first encountered by a teenage Bruce Wayne. By Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, the remaining members of the Red Hood Gang were killed by an explosion caused by Joker. ** In the pre-New 52 comics, the Red Hood is also famous for being one of the Joker's origin stories, as told in Detective Comics #168 (1951), written by Batman co-creator Bill Finger, and later retold in The Killing Joke (1988), written by Alan Moore. In that story, considered by many to be the Joker's definitive origin story (or at least a very strong contender), he was a former chemist desperate for money who donned the Red Hood outfit, consisting of a suit, a red cape and a red, dome-shaped glass helmet, to lead two criminals through a robbery that went awry and resulted in him falling into a vat of chemicals, turning his skin white and his hair green. * In the Season 2 episode "Wrath of the Villains: Prisoners", an imprisoned Jim Gordon is approached by a Blackgate Penitentiary inmate named Henry Weaver who reveals that he is the cousin of one of the Red Hood Gang members that was killed. Although he doesn't specify which one he is related to. *Butch Glizean and Clyde Destro are the only surviving members of the gang. References Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Antagonists Category:Organizations